Shuffle Challenge: xxxHolic
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Mostly Watanuki-centric.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

- Shuffle Challenge: xxxHolic -

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with the fandom in general for the theme, maybe some YukoxWatanuki. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- T.M. Revolution, "TO - RI - KO" -

Watanuki started noticing butterflies more after meeting Yuko-san. And not just real butterflies, anything butterfly-shaped or that had a butterfly pattern on it caught his attention and he found himself thinking _I bet Yuko-san would like that_, regardless of what the item actually WAS or whether the time-space witch would have any use for it.

But he never bought any of the butterfly-shaped trinkets he saw in shop windows. He was afraid that she would be unable to accept any gifts, because her life was so ruled by the principle of "anything that is given must have something of equal value given in return".

* * *

- Megdeth, "A Tout Le Monde" -

Sometimes when he was laying awake at night, Watanuki remembered that the reason he started working at Yuko-san's shop in the first place was because of his wish to stop seeing spirits.

But, he wondered, did he really WANT to not be able to see the pipe fox spirit or the Zashiki-warashi or the fox father and son from the oden stall anymore? Or to not be able to help other people who were plagued by spirits anymore? Was that what he truly wanted?

He didn't want malicious spirits after him, of course, but that's what Doumeki is for...

* * *

- Fall Out Boy, "Of All The Gin Joints In The World" -

"You drink too much!" Watanuki complained as Yuko-san and Black Mokona called for more liquor.

What he didn't know was that if Yuko-san hadn't had him there to nurse her through her imminent hangover, she would shown much more restraint.

[Ah, the song ended while I was fumbling for the appropriate wording.]

* * *

- Disturbed, "Enough" -

Even after his wish was granted, Watanuki still had nightmares of being swallowed by malevolent spirits.

[Yeah, that's all I came up with during the entire length of the song]

* * *

- blink182, "Adam's Song" -

Sometimes he wondered if it would be better if he didn't exist.

But then he wondered, if he wasn't around then who would keep Yuko-san from drinking WAY too much alcohol and who would be friends with the little fox spirit from the oden stall and who would stop Doumeki from getting too close to Himawari-chan?

He supposed he was necessary after all, if only because there was no else to fill those gaps.

* * *

- Megadeth, "The Conjuring (Randy Burns Mix)" -

"Watanuki!" Yuko called out cheerfully. "Prepare for COMBAT! The customer was trying to summon a demon, and, well, it worked, but now the demon is out of control and it's your job to banish it! Don't for get to take Doumeki with you! He'll make you job a lot easier... probably."

Sometimes Watanuki hated his job.

And sometimes, Watanuki really REALLY hated his job. Like, right now for example.

* * *

- Static-X featuring Burton C. Bell of Fear Factory, "Burning Inside" -

There were probably worse things in the world than being poisoned by a monster spider, feeling the acid eating you from the inside out...

Probably. But right at this moment, Watanuki couldn't think of what those things might be.

* * *

- Kanon Wakeshima, "Still Doll" -

A customer brought them a doll.

A doll that was possessed by the ghost of a child.

The ghost hadn't done anything particularly bad. It didn't even seem to be able to move its new "body". All it did was cry at night, scaring the customer's wife.

It was a lost soul, with no clue how to get where it was supposed to be going.

And so, like with the child buried under the hydrangea bush, Watanuki once again played Charon.

* * *

- Hikaru Midorikawa, "Ore Dake no Kotoba de" -

"Watanuki! Watanuki!"

"What now...?"

"Did you remember to TiVo Gundam Wing for me?"

[The title translates to "My Words Alone" or something like that. It's Heero Yuy's character image song from a Gundam Wing sountrack.]

* * *

- Shadows Fall, "Failure of the Devout" -

Darkness closing in... surrounded by malevolent spirits...

Not even Doumeki could save him this time...

[I don't even know where this came from. The song is metal and kind of depressing, I guess.]

-end-

**A/N: ****Reviews are love.**


End file.
